Airbrushed Memories
by Unread-Letters
Summary: This is the epilogue to my first story All I Can Really Do. It takes place six years afterwards but is still told through Hermione's notebook. Rated T for language. Completed.
1. Chapter One: Unread Letters

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. The name Pete was taken from the Nickelodeon show Pete and Pete. The name Morrissey belongs to singer/songwriter Morrissey of the Smiths and the name Sylvia belongs to writer Sylvia Plath. **"**Letters that you'll never read" is all Bright Eyes, not me. **

**Author's Note: This is the epilogue to my other story _All I Can Really Do_( I suggest you read that first if you haven't). It's more of a sequel but I like the word epilogue better. It's going to be a few chapters long but nowhere near the length of _All I Can Really Do_. It takes place six years after _All I Can Really Do_. I hope you all like it. Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter One: Letters That You'll Never Read**

"_Airbrushed memories are all I have at three a.m. Tried to put the past behind you were the best I ever had."-Big Meanie_

I was sitting in my kitchen writing a letter when I heard my children come home from school. They practically ran into the room.

* * *

_I could hear Pete's voice shouting down the hall.  
_"Mom, Mom! Guess what happened!"

_Brighton's closely followed._  
"It was classic!"

"Poor Davey will never be the same."

"What did you two do now?"

_Their faces went into identical matching grins and they put their hands behind their backs.  
_"Oh nothing."  
_They said at the same time.  
_"Honest."

"You're going to tell me right now…"  
_I reached for the phone.  
_"… Or I will just call Davey's mother and---"

"No! Pete can tell you."

"No, you tell her."

"No you!"

"One of you just tell me what happened."

"Alright."  
_He cleared his throat.  
_"Brighton had a brilliant idea."

"It was your idea too."

"Fine. Brighton and I had a brilliant idea."

"Pete never mind I'll tell her."  
_She sighed with exasperation.  
_"We kinda sorta put a mouse trap in his desk…"

"So when he reached in to get his book it snapped."

"On his hand."

"Whose idea was it?"  
_They pointed to each other.  
_"I have asked, yelled, punished, everything; I have done everything to get you two to stop this. Just once I wish you would listen."

"We did listen Mom, honest we did."

"We just don't follow directions very well."

"Brighton, Pete. Look at me."  
_They looked me straight in the eye.  
_"You really need to stop. I know it's funny and I know you enjoy it but someone could get seriously hurt. I don't want you two to get into anymore trouble. I want this to be the last time I have to punish you and if you try to lie I will find out. Do you understand?"  
_They nodded.  
_"Now go to your room and get working on your homework."

"Are we going to get punished?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"Then maybe you should follow directions next time."

* * *

Dinner was ready an hour later. I was still deciding if I should punish them or not. This had to be the 100th time they had done something like that but in all fairness sometimes I thought it was just as funny as they did. The Davey boy who received their wrath gave Pete a black eye last month. Their teacher told me Davey was the school bully and that Pete had done nothing to receive the black eye but Pete just had to go and get his revenge. They took their seats at the table while I was getting their plates ready. Brighton picked up the letter I was writing.

* * *

"So you're writing another one, huh?"

"Did you two wash your hands before dinner?"

"We always do."

_Pete took the letter from his sister.  
_"You are writing another one."

_I took the letter from him and put it in my pocket.  
_"Yeah I am."

"Are you gonna send this one?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I don't really know."

"Would it make him mad?"

"Probably."

"They might make him happy."

"They might."

"Mom, we're six years old."

"That you are."

"So that makes you what?"  
_She counted on her fingers.  
_"Twenty three?"

"Twenty four."  
_He corrected her._

"Right, twenty four, anyway."

"Does this have a point?"

"She's getting there, Mom."

"Thank you Pete. Now Mom when did you write the first letter?"

"The day you were born."

"How old are we again?"

"Six."

"You have been writing him letters for six years and you've never sent one."

"That was your point?"

"Yes Pete it was."

"Oh, just making sure."

"Mom you should send them."

"Yeah you should."

"I should but I'm not going to."

"We could always send them."  
_Brighton nodded in agreement._

"You don't know where they are."

"We could find them."

"Or we could write our own."

"You don't know his address."

"We could find it."

"When you do let me know."

"Ye of little faith."

"Why must you mock us?"  
_They both pretended to faint._

"What six year old talks like that?"

"Pete Morrissey Granger."

"And Brighton Sylvia Granger."

"Talk like that."  
_They said in unison and then stuck out their tongues.

* * *

They helped me clean up dinner and then got ready for bed._

* * *

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Brighton darling?"

"After you tuck us in can you do something else?"

"And what would this something else be?"

"Can you tell us about him?"

_I gulped.  
_"You really want me to?"

"We do."

"We've never really asked you before and we only want to know a few things."

"Not too much Mom please."

"Well I suppose you should know a little about him now."  
_I sat down on Brighton's bed with Pete._

"Pete can't you stay in your own bed."

"No it's nicer over here."

"Let him stay Brighton."

* * *

As we all got comfortable I looked around their room. It was covered in posters and pictures of various quidditch teams but the book shelf was almost filled up. Brighton put her head on my shoulder and Pete laid under my arm. They both snuggled in tight. I kissed Brighton on the forehead and pushed a strand of hair out of Pete's eyes. It was now or never.

* * *

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Do we look like him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well he had red hair like the both of you. His was redder but it was straight like yours Brighton and it always hung in his eyes like yours Pete."

"Anything else?"

"There's quiet a few. Do you really want to hear them all?"

"Please."  
_They said in unison._

"Well you both have freckles across your nose like he did. You both have his smile and his dimples and you both, well you both have his eyes; his eyes were exactly like yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were wide and bright green and they twinkled with the same mischievousness and sincerity that your eyes do."

"Do we look like you at all?"

"You're hair not being as red has something to do with me. You both have my nose. Brighton your teeth are exactly how mine were when I was younger and Pete your hair curls a little like mine. His hair was poker straight."

"Do we act like him at all?"

"Oh yes. You two are just like him sometimes."

"What was he like?"

"He was funny and could make anyone laugh. He was quiet mischievous and adored playing jokes on people. He was very bright and had a lot of common sense as well. He absolutely loved quidditch…"

"And you."

"What?"

_I looked down at Pete his eyes were closed but he answered.  
_"He loved you."

_Brighton had her eyes closed too.  
_"Just like we do."

"I suppose you're right."

"We're always right."

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't really know. How about we get some sleep?"

"Alright."

"Okay."

_I picked Pete up and tucked him into his bed across the room. Then I tucked Brighton in.  
__I went back and kissed both of them._

"Don't forget the nightlight."

_I turned it on right before I reached the doorway but then Pete said one more thing.  
_"Mom, will we ever meet him?"

* * *

I turned around trying to hide the tears. I didn't want to answer.

* * *

"Let's talk about that some other time. Time to go to bed. I love you Pete. I love you Brighton."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

I don't know how I made it down the hall between the tears and the thoughts. I think about him everyday but not that much. I never talk about him; never remember out loud. I made myself some tea and started digging in my closet. I found what I was looking for.

Hidden at the bottom was an old shoebox. I sat on my bed and opened it. Inside were pictures; wizard and muggle alike but all from my days at Hogwarts. My days where everything was so simple but seemed so complicated. Now everything is so complicated but seems so simple. I pulled out dozens of pictures. I found my favorite and that's when I really started crying.

I was standing between Ron and Harry by the Forbidden Forrest. My head was on Ron's shoulder and Harry had his arm around me and was laughing. Ginny took it around the end of our seventh year. None of us wanted our picture taken but she insisted. I'm glad she was so persistent.

I kept rummaging through the box for god knows how long. I must've fallen asleep at some point though because when my alarm went off I was surrounded by the happy smiling faces of my past. I got up quickly and hid the box all over again, hoping I would forget where I put it. I was hoping I would forget a lot of things. I wanted to forget him but it's so hard to forget someone when you have to see his children; your children everyday.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	2. Chapter Two: London Calling

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "London calling" is all The Clash, not me. **

**Author's Note: I'm so glad people are reading this. That's so awesome. To everyone who reads and everyone who reviews thank you so much. I got a few questions about the father and I didn't mean to make it that hard to figure out. I actually thought it was kinda of obvious. I'm not going to say who it is right away because you have to remember that even the kids don't know who it is and Hermione doesn't like talking about it. I'm not trying to hold out or whatever because like I said I thought I made it obvious. Just check out the physical descriptions again. Well Enjoi!**

**P.S. To whom it may concern: I will be updating Even Bad Wolves can be good but this week is finally my midterms so I only had a chance to update one today and I left my other notebook at school. I should have another chapter of that up hopefully by the end of the week.**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Two: London Calling**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_I would rather not go back to the old house. There's too many bad memories there… And you never knew how much I really liked you… Are you still there?"-The Smiths_

I was sitting in my office rechecking my interview for the fiftieth time when Mr. Larson, my boss walked in looking ecstatic.

* * *

"Granger you're just the girl I wanted to see."

"Good morning Mr. Larson, what can I do for you?"

"Well I have a proposition for you."  
_I nodded for him to continue.  
_"We need to send one of our writers out of town for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"About four months."  
_I started to chime in but he held up his hand.  
_"Before you say anything let me explain my reasoning. You're an amazing writer who can work anywhere. You've done out of town work for us before and it's been fabulous. You're very independent and responsible and your children are young enough to go with you. And lastly you're extremely famillar with the area."

"Well Mr. Larson you are known for your coaxing skills and all your reasons make sense but you forgot one thing."

"And what's that?"

"This place you're sending me; how familiar am I with it?"

"London familiar."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Had a feeling you'd say that."

"Then why did you ask? Can't someone else do it? I'm sure Liz or Kate wouldn't mind. Have you asked them yet?"

"I don't want Liz or Kate I want you. Even they said I should ask you. I did because I know you could do the job."

"What is the job?"

"Write a few stories, do a few interviews for our London Branch _Witch Weekly._ We would pay for traveling costs and rent you a nice flat. We'll take care of it all."

"Hmmmm. No."

"Please Hermione, please? We absolutely need you to do this. My boss's bosses need you to do this. Everyone is counting on you."

"Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow? I need to talk it over with Brighton and Pete."

"I better have an answer bright and early."

"Thank you."

* * *

London. Bloody London. I would've been happier going to a glacier. But I know I could do the job. And I could avoid everyone possible. The kids would like it. I could home school them. It's only four months. I'd probably get a nice little pay increase. I could visit my parents too. They always come over here. Yes. I'll be fine as long as I avoid everyone. I've changed quiet a bit they probably wouldn't recognize me anyway.

* * *

"So my little darlings how was school?"

"Lovely mother simply lovely."

"Absolutely spiffing!"

_I rolled my eyes._ _I think it's him sometimes, I really do.  
_"You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"Now mother, do Bright and I ever really get into trouble?"

"Would you stop calling me Bright? It's Brighton. Say it with me now Brigh-ton."

"Why can't I give you a little nickname?"

"Because it's annoying. Mom isn't my name Brighton?"

"Yes dear that's your name. Pete stop calling your sister Bright."  
_Brighton stuck out her tongue at Pete.  
_"And Brighton stop sticking out your tongue. I thought we'd get pizza for dinner, how does that sound?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"We never get pizza unless your up to something."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Yes, but can we get it anyway?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to you guys first."  
_They sat down next to me.  
_"It's about my job. I've been asked to work in London for four months. We would have to move and live there all four months. It's just writing though so I'll still get to spend plenty of time with you."

"It would be important right?"

"Yes, Brighton very important."

_Pete looked at his sister.  
_"So Bright what do you say?"

"I say you stop calling me Bright!"

"Not that stupid, going to London."

"Oh that."  
_She smiled and nodded at Pete who nodded back. Then they looked at me.  
_"Yeah we'll go."

"Who knows it might be fun."

"So you're both sure then?"

"Mom if you go we go."

"It's as simple as that."

"Alright. To London we go."

* * *

A week later I was standing in my living room surrounded by moving boxes. Pete and Brighton were on their way home. They went over a friend's house after school to savor onelast November day as Americans. I was looking around my house when I heard the front door open.

* * *

"Moooooooom!"

"We're home!"

"In the living room."  
_They both skipped in.  
_"So did you have fun at Zach's?"

"Yes we did. He has the coolest stuff."

"He even has a little broomstick that goes up in the air!"

"Mom can we get one?"

"No. Knowing the two of you your arms will be broken in a milisecond."

"Zach seemed really sad."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I think he's going to miss us."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Are you gonna miss him?"

"Of course!"  
_They said together._

"Then why are you both so happy?"

"Because he told us all these cool places to go in London."

"Yeah he said something about a candy shop called Honeydew or something."

"Honeydukes."  
_I corrected her.  
_"How does he know about that?"

"His cousin used to live in London."

"I see. Did he tell you anywhere else to go?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's a quidditch store that we absolutely must go to."

"It's in some alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"But there's this one place that looks super duper cool."

"You have to take us."

"Well where is this super duper must go to place?"

"Pete you do the honors."

* * *

He took a folded piece of hot pink paper out of his back pocket. He unfolded it very carefully soit wouldn'trip and handed it to me.

* * *

"Zach said this place is like heaven."

* * *

I looked down at the paper in my hands. It was very simple except for the color of the paper and the bright yellow lettering in the center. Then I read what it said.

**Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**

**93 Diagon Alley**

**Open 9-9**

_**For all your trouble making needs**_

_**Special discounts to Hogwarts students

* * *

**_

I gulped hard. I could feel my hands shaking and my head spinning. I was going to be sick.

* * *

"So this is where you want to go the most?"

"More then anything in the world."

"With all our hearts."

"We'll see how things go okay?"

"All right. But for the record if we get to go there you can lock us up in a closet for the rest of our lives."

"And we wouldn't even cry."

"I would never lock you in anything."

"Look at it this way Mom, we're going to be there for four months."

"Yeah Mom, four months!"

"Think of how many opportunities we'll have to go."

"And how many times."

"We'll be the best little boy and girl ever!"

"That my little ones is what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Tomorrow were leaving for London. I am going back to the place I had left half a decade ago. It's only work though. I will avoid everyone I feel it is necessary to avoid. I'll also try my hardest to get Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes out of my children's heads.

London's calling, and I'm afraid to answer.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	3. Chapter Three: I Haven't Seen You In So ...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "I haven't seen you in so long" is all MxPx, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews. It means so much, it truly does. I finally finished midterms and now I'm on Christmas holiday which is splendid. I just felt the need to share. Oh and once again I'm updating instead of writing my nine page History paper so I hope you all feel special. That is all my invisible friends. Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Three: I Haven't Seen You In So Long**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_And it's true we named our children after towns that we'd never been to."- Modest Mouse_

Well we've been in London for about two months now. The January cold is brutal but I've missed it so much. It doesn't get this cold in New York. The snow won't stop falling. Everything is just how it was when I left except this time I'm not crying.

I've been brushing off Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes the whole time. I've been taking Pete and Brighton to muggle shops, and Hogsmeade a lot. They seemed pretty content with that but they always ask and I always say not right now.

It was nice to spend a Christmas with my parents. I haven't done that in ages and I know the kids really liked it. It's so nice being home it really is.

Brighton, Pete and I decided to take another trip into Hogsmeade today. On our way there I told them all about the times that I spent in Hogsmeade. I told them about the "werewolf" in the Shirking Shack, the cellar door in Honeydukes, The DA; everything. I never thought I would be walking around Hogsmeade with my children. I never even thought I would have children. It's surreal I tell you.

Because it was snowing I wrapped the both of them up as securely as I could. They're not too bad about the jackets and sweaters and gloves and all that. They're weird like I was. Brighton goes along with it but only if she can wear her snow hat. It's nothing special or important but she does not go out without it. That thing is a bad omen.

They were walking happily in front of me eating their Chocolate Frogs when Pete decided it would be funny to take her hat. She reached and grabbed for it but even at their young age he's a few inches taller then her. I repeatedly told him to give it back because she was on the verge of tears but the ornery little boy just wouldn't do it. Brighton went to punch him and he took off waving the hat above him like a flag. She of course followed at a break neck speed. So all I could do was chase after them. It wasn't hard. I couldn't see them but I could here Pete's chuckles and Brighton's threats. I don't think a deaf man could have missed it. And then all was quiet. I couldn't hear them but I kept chasing after them and what I saw made me stop dead. I could only goggle.

Pete and Brighton had run into a man and tripped right onto each other. I didn't see them actually fall but I assumed as much because incidents like the before mentioned are a regular in the Granger house hold.

Pete got up still holding the hat, helped his sister up and they both began brushing the snow off of themselves. Then they finally realized that they had run into someone. They both looked at the confused man in front of them. He was wearing jeans with a black pea coat and blue scarf. I was afraid to look at his shoes.

* * *

"We're sorry mis--"  
_But Pete didn't finish.  
He had finally looked at the man before him.  
__All three of them stood there with their mouths gaping open.  
_"You're… you're a Weasley!"

_The man mumbled.  
_"So are you."  
_Thank god only I heard him.

* * *

_

I regained my thoughts and walked over with my head slightly down. I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on? What did you do now?"

"Nothing Mom, we just ran into this guy."

_I looked at him not wanting to meet his eyes.  
_"I'm sorry sir."

"It's quiet all-- Hermione?"

"What?"  
_I had to make myself play stupid._

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah she's Hermione Granger."  
_Dammit._

"And she's our mom too."  
_Dammit again._

"I'm Pete and this is my sister Brighton."  
_He held out his hand for the man to shake._

_He shook it.  
_"George Weasley; it's nice to meet you."

_Brighton smiled at him.  
_"Likewise."

_George looked thoughtful.  
_"Wait… Brighton?"

_She nodded.  
_"Yeah?"

_It finally clicked. I was waiting for it.  
_"Brighton… your name's Brighton?"

"Yeah like the town."

_He gulped.  
_"The…the… town?"

_She nodded.  
_"Mr. Weasley are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Not feeling to well today."  
_He finally regained his senses.  
__George smiled at her then looked at me.  
_"So what are you doing in London?"

"Work."

"Oh. You still write then?"  
_I nodded.  
_"So… is your husband around?"

"No she's not married."  
_Dammit._

"We don't have a dad."  
_Dammit.  
Why do my children pick a time like this to be honest?

* * *

He looked at them but didn't say anything. Then Brighton once again began chasing Pete for her hat. They were running around George and me in a circle. I felt like I was running in a circle already._

* * *

"Pete please give Brighton back her hat. I'll take your chocolate frogs away."

"Humph. Here."  
_He handed her the hat back._

"Thank you Pete."  
_She sneered and stuck out her tongue._

"You welcome Brighton."  
_He was about to say something else was cut off by a shrill._

"Geoooooooorge darling. There you are I was looking everywhere!"

"Yeah sorry, I got a little err… lost?"

_She looked over at me.  
_"Men and shopping I swear."  
_I forced a smile._ _She held out her hand for me to shake.  
_"Fiona Whitmore. And you are?"

_I acted like I didn't see her hand. Or the ring on it.  
_"Hermione Granger."

"Wait weren't you and Georgie friends ages ago?"

_I couldn't answer I was trying so hard not to laugh.  
_"Yeah I knew Hermione back at Hogwarts."

"And what adorable child---"  
_She gasped for air when her eyes finally reached Pete and Brighton.  
__She looked them up and down then she did the same thing to George.  
__Then she looked at me.  
_"They're not _yours_ are they?"

_I nodded. Pete tugged on my jeans and mouthed.  
_"She's scary."  
_Brighton nodded beside him. _

_I suppressed another giggle.  
_"Well it's been lovely to see you _Georgie_ but I really must be going now."  
_I couldn't help myself with the Georgie thing._

_He turned bright red and a sheepish looked crossed his face_.  
"Right, nice seeing you."  
_He shook Pete's hand once again.  
_"Nice meeting you sir."  
_Then he smiled at Brighton.  
_"And you good lady."  
_Both of my children giggled._

_We were out of ear shot when Pete started.  
_"Who was that woman? She was bloody scary."

"Pete don't say bloody. I know you want to keep those Chocolate Frogs."

"But you say it."

"Yes but I'm twenty four and your parent."

_Brighton quickly changed the subject. She wanted his Chocolate Frogs too.  
_"Who was she Mom?"

"Oh I have no idea. But she was pretty scary."

"But Mr. Weasley was cool."

"He looked really familiar though."

"Yeah he did."

"You guys just recognized him from his ads is all."

"I don't think that's it."

"Me neither."

"Hey Brighton. Did you see his shoes? Weren't they cool?"

"They were just like ours."  
_Then she started mumbling to herself.  
_"I really wonder sometimes…"

_He just kept going.  
_"But I didn't think grown ups were allowed to wear dirty old Hightops."

"You do have a point dear brother."

* * *

Georgie? Who the hell would call him Georgie? That was irking me for the rest of the day. He can do so much better then her. I know he can. Of all the people in London I had to run into though. It was him. It couldn't have been Harry or Ginny, or even bloody Malfoy; oh no it had to be George Weasley.

He looked the same. Down to the last freckle. His chin had gotten stronger that's about it. When I saw him I wanted to cry. I really did. Especially how he was with Brighton and Pete. They hardly talked but just the way he acknowledged them. He couldn't be mean or anything. He wasn't even mean to me. He looked hurt though; I could see it in his eyes. That's it I'm done. No more thinking about George. No.

Almost three weeks had passed and I kept George out of my brain. I kept myself busy with work and the kids and everything was fine. Then I got another smack in the face.

* * *

_On Wednesday my editor Mrs. Ackerley walked up to my desk.  
_"Ms. Granger I do believe I have another assignment for you."

"Ooh swell. What is it?"

"An interview."

"Sounds good."

"We're thinking an _eligible bachelor_ story. He just broke up with his fiancé so he's back on the market."

"Who is it?"

"George Weasley. You know from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Yeah… yeah he was at Hogwarts with me."

"Great so you know him? Wonderful."

"Mrs. Ackerley I can't."

_She looked puzzled.  
_"And why not dear?"

_I had to lie; quick.  
_"He and I… uh… don't get on very well. In fact I hate him."

"What do you mean?"

"We would have endless rows when we were at school."  
_I thought I had her._

"That's even better."

"What?!?!?"

"Well everyone else will try to flirt with him. He is rather handsome; I must say. But you won't you'll get the interview and leave."

"But… but--"

"You'll be perfect. You're scheduled to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley on Friday. Get there around eight."  
_All I could do was nod. _

_

* * *

_

**--UnreadLetters**


	4. Chapter Four: I Held Back My Tears

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "I held back my tears" is all Reach The Sky, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews. It makes my year. Wow did anyone see the OC tonight? I shed a tear or two. I think this is going to be my last update for a week or so. After Christmas I'm going away. And I must do that History paper that I've been putting off for ages. I'll probably have a new chapter up by the first week of January though. I think I'm done now. Happy Christmas! Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Four: I Held Back My Tears**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_You never knew well I never told you everything I learned about breaking hearts I learned from you."-Taking Back Sunday_

I was trying to figure out what to wear to my interview. I have so many clothes but nothing was working. I was holding two sweaters up when Brighton walked in.

* * *

"Wear the black one. It looks pretty on you."

"Yeah?"  
_She nodded.  
_"Pants of skirt?"

"The red skirt with the dots on it."  
_I put it on.  
_"You look great. Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh I have to interview this guy for work."

"Can't we come?"

"No it's only grown ups my dear. But you and Pete will have fun with Grandma and Grandpa. Don't worry. Where is Pete anyway?"

"Watching TV."

"I should've known."  
_I spun around for her.  
_"Do I look all right?"

"I wouldn't let you out of the house if you didn't."

* * *

I chatted with my mother a little bit so I could prolong the interview. Mrs. Ackerley hadn't told him who she was sending. I was seriously considering just not going but I had to. It didn't matter whether I wanted to or not.

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron at about ten after eight. I'm usually very punctual but not this time. I saw him sitting at a corner table in the back of the room. He looked like he was lost in though. He was staring blankly into space and his left hand was twirling around his glass. I forced myself over. You can do it Hermione.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I'm interviewing you."

"_You're_ interviewing me?"

"Am I really that horrible George?"  
_He was about to say something.  
_"You know what; don't answer that."  
_I sat down and took out a quill, some parchment and the list of questions I had to ask.  
_"Look, this are the questions I have to ask you. I did not come up with them my editors did. They are ignorant and really, really girly but you have to answer at least eighty percent of them."

_He nodded.  
_"Bring it on."

"Age?"

"Couldn't you answer that?"

"Yes but my quill has some charm on it where it knows whether the question was asked or not."

"Right, twenty six. I'll be twenty seven in April."

"Star sign?"

"The goat one whatever that one is."

"Aries?"  
_He nodded.  
_"Have you ever been married?"

"Nope."

"Ever been in love?"

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"Someone I used to know."

"Why did you and your fiancé spilt up?"

"Wait a minute lemme have a look at those questions."  
_He grabbed the paper out of my hand._

"You think I would ask questions like that?"

"Maybe."

"That's bollocks. Give me my paper back."  
_He tossed it at me.  
_"Thank you. Moving on. Why did you and your fiancé spilt up?"

"She annoyed me."

"What?"

"Well she did. You met her she was annoying."

"Then why did you get engaged to her?"

"First of all she asked me to marry her thanks. I just bought the ugly ring. Secondly and honestly I didn't think I'd ever find anyone else."

"Oh."

"Don't print that. Just say something like it was mutual and we remain friends."

"That works. What type of girls do you fancy?"

"Physically?"

"Um we'll do physically first and then personality traits."

"Okay then. Um…. I fancy short girls. Well not really short. Not like stubby or anything just shorter. Brown eyes; sometimes blue but usually brown. Um… hair color doesn't really matter; maybe dark blonde but not blonde like Malfoy's. Slimy git. Um…I like smiles too. Nice smiles; I fancy them a lot."

"Well you certainly have your girl pegged don't you?"

"You wanted to know."

"Personality please."

"Clever. Witty; funny but subtly. You know like sarcastically funny. Serious. Smart. I fancy being able to have a decent conversation."

"So talkative?"

"No… just um… intellectual?"

"Yeah intellectual. Anything else?"

"Sincere. Sincerity's awesome. For explain Fiona was the farthest thing from sincere. Yeah that's about it though."

"Why did you open a joke shop?"

"It's the only thing Fred and I could see ourselves doing. We went to all those meetings with McGonagall and nothing struck us. I don't really think he or I would be able to do anything else. Imagine us working at the Ministry. That'd be a good laugh though."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Alive? I dunno. I'll probably be one of those creepy old men with a bunch of cats."

"What makes you happy?"

"Other people laughing, Mum being happy, little kids, snow."

"What makes you sad?"

"Oh tons of things. Bad quidditch matches. Ginny's boy troubles; well they make me more angry then sad, um… growing up was pretty rough, broken hearts, girls crying; all those stereotypically depressing things."

"If you could change anything about your life what would you change?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I have no regrets; disappointments yes but I'm not regretful in any way."

"Which quidditch team do you support?"

"Let me see… Puddlemere. Oliver's doing a smashing good job. The Bulgarian national team; they're pretty good. Hey didn't you date that one bloke?"

"We didn't date."

"Sure. Um… The Wasps are pretty fair game."

"Do you have any enemies?"

"Everyone does."

"Your idea of a perfect date?"

_He chuckled.  
_"Um… wow that's a zinger. I don't know. I don't date. Um… what would be the girly answer?"

"Probably something along the lines of "a candlelit dinner and a romantic walk.'"

"Fiona used to make me do that shite. It was bloody boring. But that'll be my answer. I fancy candlelit dinners and..."  
_He shuddered.  
_"Romantic walks."

"Oh the _Witch Weekly _readers will just adore you."

"Don't they already? I feel like Lockheart. You know some teenage girl came into the shop and asked me to sign her bag, like those girls used to do with Diggory and Krum. Krum that's the bloke."

"Oh you poor boy."

"I am, it's annoying."

"All right last question. How do you feel about kids and would you want some of your own?"

"Well kids are pretty keen. I kinda am a kid so it works there and I guess it would be nice to have kids, someday."

"That's it you're done."

"They weren't that bad."

"I suppose not."

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come you never told me?"

"Told you what?"

"About Pete and Brighton."

"Well I didn't see why you'd need to know."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"You have looked at them right?"

"Yes. It's unavoidable."

"So you're telling me that I didn't need to know that you were pregnant?"

"It was none of your business."

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. Did you know?"

"No. I didn't find out until a month or so later."

"Then why didn't you write me a letter or something? I should have known."

"Why do you feel you should have known? Because we shagged?"

"No Hermione. I should have known because they're my kids."

"They are not."

"Are you blind?"

"They don't look like you."

"Yes they do and you know it. They certainly don't look like Ron and I don't think you were shacking up with anyone else."

"That's so unfair to say something like that. How would you know anyway?"

"Because you're not like that."

"Then why did I sleep with you?"

"Because well…"

"Exactly, can't even answer your own question. I have to get home."  
_I ran into Diagon Alley._

_Heran afterme.  
_"Hermione how stupid do you bloody well think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Then tell me truth Hermione. Whose kids are they?"

* * *

I was going to Apparate home but for some reason I couldn't do it. I just stood in the middle of Diagon Alley while my tears mixed with snowflakes. Then he did something so George like and so expected that I wasn't expecting it. Nobody had done that to me in years. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shoulder. Except this time it was different. This time there was no Ron and no complex teenage feelings. We were grown ups and I was crying about my children. His children.

I looked up into his eyes. They looked so confused and yet so concerned.

* * *

_I spoke barely above a whisper.  
_"They're yours, George. You're their father."

* * *

But he didn't do anything I expected him to do. He wasn't gloating or angry. He nodded and smiled at me. He wiped my tears away with his thumb. Then he kissed me on the forehead and said something so simple. I don't know why it impacted me so much but it did and I'll never forget it.

* * *

"Go home to your children, Hermione."

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	5. Chapter Five: And Yet No Regrets

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "And yet no regrets" is all Gob, not me. **

**Author's Note: As usual thanks a bundle to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews it means so much. I know I said I wasn't going to update until after Christmas but well… I got half of my paper finished and now I'm bored and ideas started flowing so here I am. I can finish John Quincy Adams and his rubbish of an administration tomorrow. At least I hope I will. This was a tricky chapter to write but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you are to. Well Enjoi! And once again Happy Christmas!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Five: And Yet No Regrets**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_You said we were an accident. With accidents you'll never know what could have been. So we were an accident. You'll always be my favorite one."-Motion City Soundtrack_

The morning after George's interview I woke up before the sun. I was cuddledagainst something very solid and very warm. I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping George Weasley. I started at him for a few seconds then a small smile spread across his face and he opened his right eye.

* * *

_He yawned.  
_"Hi."

"Hi. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah. I've been up for a while actually but I could feel you staring at me."

_I blushed slightly.  
_"Sorry."

"No harm done. Why so early, kid?"

"Dunno."

"There's not gonna be any freaking out this time around is there?"

_I giggled.  
_"No freaking out. Besides if I recall I was the calm one."

_He smiled.  
_"Hey, I was just making sure. What time is it anyway?"

_I looked at the clock behind him.  
_"Five."

"Bugger. Do you have to work today?"

_I shook my head.  
_"Do you?"

"Aye, but I don't have to open so it's all good. You wanna try that sleep thing again?"

"Sure."

* * *

I burrowed into himand he rested his chin on my head. I could stay that way forever. I was just happy I remembered it this time. Although I couldn't for the life of me get back to sleep. I looked up at him and once againhe opened his right eye.

* * *

"You can't sleep either huh?"

_I nodded.  
_"I'd get up and make some coffee but I'm way to comfortable."

"Looks like we're in the same boat. I like this whole talking thing though talking's good."

"What would you like to talk about then?'

"Well I have a really thick question to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well.. I don't know, it's not important."

_I smiled at him.  
_"George ask the damn question."

"Fine, if you insist."

"I insist."

"Ahh… well… what are Pete and Brighton like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno; can you tell me about them. I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid. And yes I will tell you about them."

"Thank you."

"Well… They have quiet a knack for practical jokes."

_His eyes lit up.  
_"Do they really?"

_I nodded.  
_"Oh yes; I've had many a teacher's meeting about those two. They love quidditch and want to learn how to play some day. However, they both like to read and get excellent marks."

"Well that was expected of them. Have they read _Hogwarts: A History_ yet?"

"Bits and pieces. They're both extremely curious. Brighton's a tad bit more serious then Pete. They bicker constantly but over frivolous things. I can't really sum them up anymore; they're just them."

"That's perfect; just enough. They seem like great kids."

"They are, they really are. Hey George?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you maybe; I dunno… umm.. Want to… um… spend some time with them or something? If you don't want to that's fine."

"Are you kidding?"

"Yeah it's stupid I figured ---"

_He cut me off.  
_"Of course I would want to spend time with them!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"That's splendid. Thank you."

_He kissed me and smiled.  
_"No, thank you."

* * *

George and I were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing about our days at Hogwarts when two very surly children walked into the room. Brighton's hair was in a messy pony tail and she was wearing her little pink bathrobe and bunny slippers; her stuffed dog Geoffrey was held tightly at her side. Pete's hair resembled Harry's slightly as it was sticking out all over the place. His left hand was thrust into the pocket of his plaid pajama bottoms (I was trying to ignore the giant chocolate stain on his white t-shirt) and his right hand was rubbing his eyes. However both children stopped dead in their tracks and lit up when they saw George standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning my little gremlins."  
_I said as George waved._

"And good morning to you our little mother."

"And Mr. Weasley too."

_He chuckled.  
_"You guys don't have to call me Mr. Weasley. George works just fine."

"All righty then, George."  
_George chuckled again._

"Mr. Weasley… I mean George, may I ask what you're doing in our kitchen?"

"Not that we don't want you here."  
_Pete added quickly although both looked as if Christmas had come again._

"I just stopped by to have a chat with your Mum."

"Oh. Are you staying?"

"That one's up to her."  
_He looked over at me._

"Yeah sure."  
_I smiled at him and then at the twins._  
"You guys want some breakfast?"

"Of course!"  
_They said together.

* * *

It was so different; good different. It felt like... well this is going to sound silly but It felt like we were a family. It was nothing special just breakfast but at the same time it was special. I don't even know how to word it right._

As per Brighton and Pete's (and secretly mine) requests George owled Fred and told him he wasn't feeling to well and couldn't come into work. He spent the day with us instead.

We decided to walk around Muggle London so we wouldn't run into anyone. We were in this old bookstore just looking around when this little old lady walked up to George and I.

* * *

_She tapped me on the shoulder.  
_"Excuse me."  
_George and I turned around.  
_"Are those your children?"  
_She pointed to Brighton and Pete who were in the next aisle._

"Yes. Whatever they did I'm terribly sorry and will pay for any damages."  
_George chuckled under his breath so I elbowed him in the stomach._

"Oh no dear they haven't done anything. I just wanted to tell you and your husband what adorable children you have. You're quiet a handsome family."

* * *

I knew I was blushing. I didn't know what to say. I stole a glance at George whose face showed the same thing I was feeling. He coughed and it seemed to snap us both out of wherever we were.

* * *

_I smiled at the lady.  
_"What a very kind thing to say."

_George smiled too.  
_"Yes thank you very much."

"No troubles dears. Have a nice day."

* * *

She smiled, waved a very small wave, and then hobbled back down the aisle. I couldn't help but notice how I didn't correct her and neither did George. He looked down at me and smiled again but neither one of us spoke another word about it.

* * *

_Brighton was holding George's hand as we left the store.  
__She looked up at him.  
_"What did that old lady want?"

_He's a remarkable liar.  
_"What old lady?"

_Pete who was holding my hand looked over at George.  
_"The one who was talking to you and Mom."

"Oh. She just wanted to tell your mother how well behaved you were."  
_I giggle slightly. He winked at me._

"Did you here that Bright? We're well behaved."

"I have told you a million times; do not call me Bright!"

"And I've told you a million times that it's your nickname and you're just going to have to deal with it."  
_She stuck her tongue out.  
_"You keep doing that and your face is going to stick. You don't want to be uglier then you already are do you?"

* * *

She tried to kick him but George picked her up and moved her to his other side. He did it so quickly she hardly noticed when he was moving her.

* * *

_I whispered a thanks to him.  
__He shrugged his shoulders.  
_"Eh, I've had a lot of practice. It's like instinct by now."

_Pete looked up at him.  
_"Hey George?"

"Yes my good fellow?"

"Exactly how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Five brothers and one sister."

"That's a lot of blood--"  
_I looked at him sternly.  
_"I mean that's a lot of people."

_George laughed.  
_"After a while you don't really notice anymore. I could never understand how someone couldn't have any brothers or sisters. I'm just used to it I guess."

_Brighton looked at me.  
_"Mom can you have five more kids?"

_My mouth fell open. George was shaking with laughter.  
_"No Brighton, you two are enough. I don't have the patience Mrs. Weasley has."

"Ha, My Mum; patient? It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Oh hush up Weasley."

"I was only being honest."

_Brighton was howling.Pete was trying not to laugh.  
_"You better watch out George she packs quite a wallop."

"Oh I've felt the wrath of Hermione on many occasions."

"You have not."

"Oh really? Then may I remind you of the beginning your sixth year."  
_I looked at him quizzically.  
_"I was selling a Canary Cream to a first year. You chased me around the whole common room. I had a welt on my chin for a week."

"It was only a scratch."

"Then why do I have a scar?"

"You do not."

_He pointed to a tiny white line on his chin.  
__I couldn't help but laugh.  
_"Hardly noticeable."

"Right; sure. Well the bruise on my ego was noticeable enough thank you."  
_He burst out laughing.  
_"Yeah the whole serious thing just wasn't working."

"I was waiting for it."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"On occasion."

"And I always thought I was mysterious."

"I'm not going to comment."

"Thank you."

_I heard Pete and Brighton giggle.  
_"What are you two up to?"

"Yeah, you've been quiet for a while."

_Pete winked at his sister.  
_"Oh nothing."

_She winked back.  
_"Just a little bet nothing important."

* * *

I raised my eyebrow but said no more on the subject. I wasn't sure whetherI wanted to know or not.That's pretty much how the rest of the day went. That family feeling never left. When he kissed me goodbye it felt like he was going to work or something. It just felt so… right. I guess Pete and Brighton felt the same way. I was tucking them into bed when they brought it up.

* * *

_I hugged Pete goodnight.  
_"Mom, do you really like George?"

"Yes I really like George."

_I hugged Brighton.  
_"Good, because we really like him too."

"Do you?"

"Pete and I have discussed it and we both agree on the subject."

"What's the subject?"

_They looked at each other then Brighton started.  
_"The subject is…"

_Pete finished for her.  
_"….We want a dad like George."

"Why do you say that?"

"It just felt like it today."

"We felt like a family."

"Like a real family."

"Well we always feel like a family but this was a different kind."

"Don't worry I know what you mean."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Of course I'm not mad."

"We love you Mom."

"She speaks the truth."

_Tears were forming in my eyes.  
_"Mom can we maybe sleep in your bed tonight? You know like we did when we were little?"

"Yeah, can we?"

_I nodded.  
_"Sure."

* * *

They both grabbed their pillows and walked with me into my room. They curled up into my arms, along with Geoffrey and fell asleep while I told them stories.

When I first got pregnant and had them I regretted so many things. I wished so many things were different. I wished I was married, or older, sometimes I even wished Ron was the father instead of George but then it's times like these; times like todaythat I have no regrets and I'm ashamed that I ever wished for anything different. I regret my regrets.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	6. Chapter Six: Take My Hand And Never Let ...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "Take my hand and never let me go" is all Matchbox Romance, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews. I hope you all had a happy Christmas and happy New Year. I would've updated sooner but I got into a little bit of trouble with my mother, well a lotta bit of trouble actually so I couldn't updatebut never fearI'm backbecause ofgood behavior. Before I finish rambling someone pointed out (I forget who) that I need to proof my work. Grammar and I aren't friends and Spelling has beaten me up many times on the playground so for that I apologize. I do in fact proof my work twice but simple mistakes always slip by and when I finally realize it I'm too lazy to go back and change. Again, for that I apologize. Now onto the story. Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Six: Take My Hand And Never Let Me Go**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Hand in hand is the only way to land and always the right way round."-The Cure

* * *

_

I had off on one of those fine February days where the sun wins its battle against the clouds. The kids wanted to go into Hogsmeade, well they wanted to go into Honeydukes, and so I complied. I was standing outside of the store waiting for them to purchase obscene amounts of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and was face to face with a very tall, very skinny red-haired man.

* * *

_He looked slightly apprehensive.  
_"Excuse me… um Hermione?"

"RON?!?!?!?!?"

_He laughed.  
_"Afraid so. Is it really you?"

"Of course it's really me."  
_We hugged each other._

"Merlin it's been ages. I never thought I'd see you again. You look really great by the way."

"Thanks and likewise."

"You know at the time I didn't understandwhyyou leftbut now I do. It just really hurt. What are you doing back anyway?"

"Work. I got assigned to some stories for _Witch Weekly._ How about you? What are you up to?"

"Well work's great. It keeps me on my feet and well I'm kinda sorta getting married."

**  
**"You are?!?!?!?!? That's wonderful! Congratulations."

_He laughed.  
_"Than--"  
_But the door leading into Honeydukes dinged open and he cut himself off.  
_"BLOODY HELL!"  
_I looked behind me to see both my children looking bewildered at the red-haired man pointing at them. He was quiet for a long time. I think he was in shock.  
_"But… but… holy shit! You… you've… you've got Weasleys for kids.  
_I nodded praying Pete and Brighton weren't listening._  
"Wait, that doesn't make sense, it just doesn't…"

_He stopped as he watched then sit on a bench.  
Then he looked like a light bulb went off in his head._  
"When did you shag him?"

"What?"

"Well you had to shag George at some point to get kids who look like that because they defiantly don't look like me."

_There was no use arguing that one.  
_"The…ah… the… night you left."

"I get it now."  
_He said more to himself then anyone._

"What?"

"That's why he was being all protective and stuff when you left; I get it."  
_I turned a bit pink at the memory and nodded._  
"But why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant until about a month after I got to New York and I couldn't tell anyone. I wasn't going to play hypocrite and just show up with two kids after I gave that whole speech. It just wouldn't have been right."  
_To my surprise he nodded.  
_"You're not angry?"

"Not anymore. I understand why you left now and I can't get angry over you having kids. I was angry six years ago but that's more so because everyone knew about youand Georgeexcept me."

"They did?"

"Mum knew right away, so did Ginny, then everyone else kinda caught on."

"Oh. I feel really thick."

"Welcome to my world. Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"About the kids?"  
_I nodded.  
_"He knows they're his?"  
_I nodded again.  
_"Oh. What'd he say?"  
_  
_"He was fine with it."

"I'd be surprised it he reacted any other way."

"You could say that about yourself too."

"My reaction was a little voluble wasn't it?"  
_I nodded and chuckled.  
_"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, it happens."

* * *

Just when I thought I was in the clear Mrs. Weasley came trotting up to Ron. There was a pretty dark haired girl in her wake.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley there you are. You were supposed to be helping with the wedding plans."  
_He smiled that sheepish Ron smile.  
_"Right I got a little distracted. Mum you remember Hermione?"

"HERMIONE!"  
_She turned towards me and I was enveloped into one of her classic hugs that I had missed so much.  
_"Dear it's so good to see you; we all missed you so much."  
_Then she caught sight of Brighton and Pete sitting on their bench, trading Chocolate Frog cards.  
_"Bloody hell."  
_She muttered._

_Ron chuckled.  
_"That's exactly what I said."

"You shouldn't swear Ronald."

"But you just said… never mind."

_Mrs. Weasley walked over to the twins.  
_"Hello children. My name's Molly."

_They both smiled at her.  
_"Hi!"

_She put her hand over her mouth.  
_"Dear god it's uncanny."

_Brighton looked at her inquisitively.  
_"Excuse me miss but…"

_As usual Pete finished for her.  
_"… What's uncanny?"

"Nothing dears, nothing."  
_She stood up and looked me straight in the eye.  
_"What are their names?"

"Brighton and Pete."

"Hermione, that's so wonderful!"  
_I couldn't really reply so I just smiled.  
_"But does he know?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley he knows."

"Good, good."  
_She seemed at a loss for words.  
__She looked at the dark haired girl now holding Ron's hand.  
_"I've forgotten my manners."  
_She pointed to the girl._  
"Hermione, this is Ron's fiancée Beatrice."

_I shook her hand.  
_"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. Ron and I were friends at school."

_She smiled.  
_"It's so nice to be finally meeting you. He talks about you all the time"

"He does, does he? I hope it's nice."

"Now Hermione, when have I ever said something other then nice?"  
_I opened my mouth but he stopped me.  
_"Wait, don't answer that."

"Well Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Beatrice I really must be going I have some work to finish."

"Oh right dear."  
_She hugged me once again.  
_"It was so nice seeing you. You know what? You should come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah Hermione you should. Everyone's going to be there."  
_Damn you Ron._

"I don't really know I mean it's a little sudden."

_She seemed to know what I was really thinking.  
_"You don't have to bring the children. We won't mention them at all or that you've been seeing George again."

_My mouth fell open. So did Ron's. Then he looked at me.  
_"You've been seeing George again?"

_I nodded.  
_"Mrs. Weasley how did you know?"

"My sons are easy to read. He sulked around for years since you left and then suddenly one day he came to dinner glowing. I just knew."

"How come I never know these things?"

_Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
_"You really are your father's son, Ron. Hermione please consider dinner."

_I thought about it again.  
__Then I don't know what came over me.  
_"Mrs. Weasley I'll come to dinner. But now I really must be going."

* * *

I hugged Mrs. Weasley and Ron again and then shook Beatrice's hand. Then the kids and I made our way home via the Knight Bus. I was thankful neither Pete nor Brighton asked who Ron and Mrs. Weasley were, although I could tell they both wanted to know.

Pete and Brighton were already at my parents and I still wasn't ready. I dropped them off, came home, got in the shower, and then sat (in my bathrobe) at the kitchen table nursing cup of tea after cup of tea. I couldn't do it. I simply couldn't bring myself to go. I was anxious and jittery. I was practically shaking at the thought of seeing all those familiar yet distant faces. Then there was a knock at my door. He didn't wait for me to answer though. He casually walked in and chuckled to himself when he saw my present state.

* * *

_Mysmile wassomewhere between that anda frown.  
_"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, milady I thought that would be obvious."  
_I shook my head.  
_"I knew you wouldn't bring yourself to come to dinner. I figured I'd stop by and give you a little push."

_This time I laughed.  
_"George Weasley you know me to well."

"A rare gift I must say."  
_He smiled at me.  
_"Well what are you waiting for? Go on and get ready. Scoot."

* * *

He pulled me out of the chair and pushed me into my bedroom. Then he quickly closed the door and locked it with an unbreakable charm. The bastard.

* * *

"I trust you will get ready on your own but I won't hesitate to come in there."

_I yelled through the door.  
_"So what's stopping you?"

"My gentlemanliness."  
_I snorted.  
_"I wouldn't patronize your escort if I were you."

"My escort?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're quiet the character."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes quite."  
_When I finished getting ready I turned the door knob but the door wouldn't open.  
_"You're leaning against the door aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Can you move?"

"Why?"

"So I can get out of the room."

"Are you dressed?"

"I should think so."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me I'm just asking you to remember that I can hex you into oblivion."

_I felt his weight lift from the door.  
_"Fair enough."  
_I came out feeling a little sheepish.  
_"There now, you look lovely."

"Do I really?"

_He nodded.  
_"Ready to go?"

"No."

"No as in 'not ready' or no as in 'not going'?"

"Not going."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I know it's just…"

_He grabbed my hand.  
_"You gotta go sooner or later."

"Can't it be later?"

"I'm afraid it can't."

"Dammit."

"My thoughts exactly."  
_He sighed._  
"Look on three we Apparate."  
_I nodded.  
_"One, two."  
_He squeezed my hand harder.  
_"Three."

* * *

I closed my eyes and we were standing on the porch of the Burrow. He smiled down at me and thenkissed me lightly. He pointed to the door.I nodded, held my breath, and walked into the Burrow all the while not letting go of George's hand.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry I Broke Your He...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "I'm sorry I broke your heart" is all 5 Days Ahead, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to everyone who reads this and everyone who leaves a review. It means a lot. I wanted to update sooner but I didn't get a chance because school started this week. I actually should be writing a paper right now, but as always my readers are much more important. I think that's all. Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry I Broke Your Heart**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_I broke your heart when the winds go colder, broke my neck explaining things I cant explain."-A Small Victory_

As soon as we entered the Burrow I was greeted with tiny bolts of red hair running down the stairs. Two little boys slowed down in front of George. One was very tiny and wearing glasses and I guessed around the age of five, the other who was taller and skinnier looked around seven. The taller one spoke first.

* * *

"Uncle George! Uncle George! We were waiting for you! You're late."

"I could be right on time you know. It's your fault you came early."

"No it isn't. I don't decide when we leave. Besides I'm not the one who was late."  
_George ruffled the little boy's hair.  
_"Wait, Uncle George is that your _girlfriend._"  
_He sniggered._

_George's cheeks had a light pink tint on them.  
_"Umm… well umm…"

"Hi, I'm Hermione, an old friend of the family's."

"Oh… so you knew dad then?"

"Whose your dad?"

"Bill."

"Really? Wow. You do resemble him but yes I knew him just not as well as I did the others."

_The younger boy piped up.  
_"Did you know my dad then? My dad's Percy."

"Yes I did know Percy."

_Then came Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
_"Boys whose at the door?"

"Uncle George!"  
_They said together._

_Mrs. Weasley came walking down the hall.  
_"I should've known. George Arthur Weasley, late as usual."

_The taller boy looked at George.  
_"See I told you."

"Oh shut up Andrew."  
_But he laughed as he said it._

"Hermione dear it's lovely to see you again."

"Yes you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Well come in, come in. Everyone's in the living room."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley took my other hand and pulled me to where the rest of the family was. That's when I had to let go of George's hand. I didn't want to and by the look on George's face he didn't seem to want to either. That gave me a little more courage.

I honestly don't know why I was so afraid. It's the Weasleys. I mean I've been over that house countless amounts of times. I think it's because I ran from them. I ran from everyone and I'm somewhat ashamed. Everyday after I left I always wondered if I did the right thing. I always reassure myself that I did.

Everyone of the Weasleys had married with the exception of Ron and George. Ginny ,as we all knew she would, married Harry and was expecting a pleasant surprise in about seven months. Bill married Fleur before I left but now they had Andrew along with Alice, and Margaret. Percy's wife Penelope was pregnant as well but much further along then Ginny. I found out their five year old son, whom I had met earlier was named Barty (I wonder who after). Charlie married a Romanian girl named Natasha and they had a three year old daughter named Eunice. Fred and Katie Bell married just after I left and were now also expecting a child although they had only found out last week. In no time at all Mrs. Weasley is going to be up to her ears in grandchildren. I wonder if I should add Brighton and Pete to the list.

The night went on pleasantly enough. As it turns out I had nothing at all to be frightened of. I was welcomed just as I always had been; just like I was a Weasley myself. After dinner everyone had made their way back to the living room. The children were falling asleep in each of their respective parents' arms. It made me think of my little ones and it made me miss them. I glanced at my watch and realized that I should be getting home anyway. I told everyone I had to get going and as I hugged Mrs. Weasley I was so thankful she had kept my children a secret. I jinxed myself.

George and I turned towards the door and she said it as plain as day. I guess she forgot for that split second because after she said it I could tell by the look on her face she didn't mean it.

* * *

"Tell the children I said hello."

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks. I prayed that no one had heard her say it but it was an empty prayer. The deafening silence from the living room was my first clue. The fact that George was now shaking and slowly turning around was my second. I couldn't move. Maybe just maybe George would come up with one of his brilliant lies and save the day like he had done so many times before. I looked up at him for a sign of something. He was pale except for the apples of his cheeks which were redder then his hair. His eyes were wide and almost frightened. I fully turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley with her hand over her mouth; her eyes were shooting back and forth from George and I to the living room. It seemed like I stood there forever but it only had to be a few seconds.

Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife chuckling nervously.

* * *

"Molly what are you on about?"  
_And then he sawGeorge's and my expressions.  
_"Oh dear god."

_I nodded. I could feel George doing the same.  
__I had to get out of there.  
_"Well I really must be going. I have a big day tomorrow."

_I turned once again to leave but I felt someone grab my arm.  
__I turned and found that it was Ginny.  
_"Oh no you don't. Hermione Jane Granger you better explain."  
_She looked so much like her mother then._

"I ah, well I'm babysitting for some friends."

_I heard her laugh. Then she whispered to me.  
_"Bollocks. You are the most horrible liar."

"No, Gin she's telling the truth."  
_Bless you George Weasley._

_She continued her voice at a whisper.  
_"Riiiiiiiiight. Hermione doesn't like kids. In all the years I've known you Hermione you would rather eat frog spawn then baby-sit."

"It's been six years Ginny. I've changed."

"Care to explain then?"  
_She looked at George then her eyes shifted to Ron who now along with the rest of the family were standing in the doorway.  
_"Or perhaps I should ask one of my brothers."  
_She looked ever so slightly at Ron.  
_"Ron? Do you know what's going on?"  
_He moved his head from side to side. I could tell he was biting his tongue.  
__She turned to George with the same look.  
_"George?"

_He chuckled nervously and ran and hand through his hair.  
_"I ah…. I ah… have no idea what you're talking about. Hermione with children?"  
_He chuckled again.  
_"That's a knee slapper. You should tell it at parties Gin."

* * *

Ginny's face held a furious expression. I know she wasn't trying to be mean. She was just being stubborn and curious. I'm just happy she kept her voice to a whisper so that the only people who heard were the only people who needed to hear. Mrs. Weasley finally regained her composure.

* * *

"Of course I didn't mean that they were Hermione's children. When Ron, Beatrice and I saw her yesterday she was babysitting as well. Now Hermione dear we mustn't keep you any longer."  
_She hugged me and whispered in my ear.  
_"I'm sorry dear."

_I whispered back.  
_"It's okay Mrs. Weasley."

_Ginny whispered while she was hugging me too.  
_"I didn't mean to flip like that."

"It's okay Gin."

"Can um… well can I meet them?"  
_I pulled away from her and saw the sincerity in her eyes._

_I nodded.  
_"Owl me and we'll go shopping or something."

_George grabbed my hand again and we walked out onto the porch.  
_"Well, that was weird."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I was just hoping it was going to be later."

"Me too. George can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ha ha Weasley very funny."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Well, what are we? I mean what's going on?"

"Well… I love you Hermione and this is going to sound really weird but I love Pete and Brighton too. There's no one else I would rather spend time with then you. That's how I feel but I don't know what we are either. Cause I mean we're not really dating but were not 'together' either. We just are."

"I love you too George."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Do you?"  
_He nodded.  
_"Well I think I can work that out."

_He bit his lip.  
_"Can you?"  
_I nodded.  
_"Well then…"

* * *

He leaned down and put his right arm around my waist. Then he kissed me so soft and so gentle and I just wanted to get drunk in George Weasley. There's just something about the way he kisses. He tastes like butterbeer and cherry jelly beans. The thought of this made me smile into his mouth.

* * *

_He looked down at me.  
_"What?"

"You taste like jelly beans."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes quite."

"I thought you didn't like jelly beans."

"I only like the red ones and you taste like the red ones."

"How utterly ironic."

"Isn't though?"

* * *

He kissed me again. Then we both stopped at the sound of a tiny suppressed giggle from behind us. George turned around and I looked over his shoulder only to be met with two very little pairs of eyes.

* * *

"Don't let us interrupt you Uncle George. We're enjoying the show."

_He looked at me and sighed then he looked at Andrew and Barty.  
_"In. Get in the house right now."  
_He pointed back into the hall.  
_"As amusing as I'm sure this is to you it's none of your business."

"Aw, come on Uncle George."

"Nope in. And if you don't close that door and get back in bed in thirty seconds I'm telling your father."

"Fine but you won't be able to tell if we're in bed anyway."

"Oh I have my ways."

"Fine. And you used to be our favorite uncle."

"You used to be my favorite nephews."

"Meanie. Come on Barty let's go bother Eunice and Margaret."  
_They slammed the door behind them._

_George burst out with the laughter I could tell her was trying to hold.  
_"I hate having to do that."

"I have to admit it is rather weird seeing you of all people say 'I'm going to tell your father."

"You used to say stuff like that to me."

"Yeah but we're very different, you and I."

"True. So where were we?"

"Hold on slugger. One more kiss and then I really do have to go home."

"Fine. Meanie."

* * *

I laughed. We kissed. I apparated home. Brighton and Pete were both sound asleep in there little beds. My father brought them back home a few minutes before I Apparated in. He said they tried to stay awake but couldn't keep there eyes opened. I peered though their bedroom door and just looked at their little faces. Pete's mouth was hanging slightly open but the corners of it were turned up in a smile. Brighton had her head hidden underneath the covers. I don't know what I'd do with out them sometimes.

A few days later I received an owl from Ginny asking if I wanted to bring the kids and meet her for lunch. On Saturday I made sure both my children were clean and bundled up. It was a surprisingly warm London day so Brighton thankfully left her hat at home. I saw Ginny standing outside of the Three Broomsticks looking around for us. I walked over and hugged her. Then I introduced the kids.

* * *

"Ginny this is Pete and Brighton."

"Oh dear god. They look just like him."

"Who do we look like Mom?"

"Yeah everyone keeps saying we look like someone but you never tell us who."

"It's no one don't worry about it."

"Wow. They sound like him too."

"Oh that's not all."

"What'd you mean?"

"They are quite known for their little pranks around school."

"Yeah one time we put gum on our teacher's chair."

"So when she sat down it stuck to her."

"It was a lot of gum too."

_Ginny laughed.  
_"I'm sure it was. Ready to go in then."

* * *

We had a pleasant lunch. Ginny was the same Ginny she always had been, she even looked the same just slightly pregnant. We talked and laughed like we were at school again.

* * *

"Did I tell you whose delivering the baby?"

"No who?"

"Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"The very same."

"Didn't you fancy him for a bit?"

"I fancied him the entirety of the train ride from Hogwarts to Kings Cross. No more and no less. Thank you very much."

"Things have changed so much since then."

"Yeah who knew you'd end up with George."

"Who said we ended up together?"

"Wait you two aren't…"

"I don't really know what we are. The only thing I do know is that I'm going back home in three weeks."

"Oh Hermione no."

"I have to. It's my home."

"London is your home."

"Not anymore."

"Does George know your leaving?"

"Yeah I've told him."

"He really does love you Hermione. After you left he was a wretch."

"What'd you mean?"

"He wouldn't talk to Ron for ages. Never said a word. He never saw anyone either except for that horrid Fiona bird. He only dated her again because he thought you'd never come back and that even if you did it'd be to Ron and not him. He broke up with the day after he saw you in Hogsmeade."

"How do you know about that?"

"He's got to talk to somebody hasn't he?"

"He talks to you about me?"

"He has since he was in sixth year."

"What?"

"He has fancied you since he was sixteen. Apparently he first realized it at the World Cup."

"I never knew."

"No one did; well except Mum and me."

"Your mum knew?"

"Oh yeah. Remember that one time you were staying with us or something and she made you guys set the table?"  
_I nodded.  
_"Remember how she talked to him 'privately' afterward?"  
_I nodded again.  
_"She was talking to him about you. She told him that you we're Ron's girlfriend and that he should remember that."

"What… How come you never told me?"

"I promised I wouldn't. He didn't even tell Fred, Hermione. He told Fred some stuff but he told me so much more. He told me almost everything."

"What's almost everything?"

"He told me you…"  
_Her voice became a whisper.  
_"… slept together."

"He did not?"

_She nodded.  
_"However he did not tell me about your kids."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. He didn't tell anyone. I asked about it when he came in from your snog session the other night. He said he didn't want to make anything harder on you. He didn't want to make you run away again."

"But I have to go this time."

"I know Hermione. I understand. But the question isn't whether or not I understand. The question is whether George understands."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but just don't break his heart again."

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	8. Chapter Eight: Can I Keep You?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "Can I keep you" is all from the movie Casper, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews. I appreciate it so much. This is one of the last chapters sad to say. There is only going to be one or two more. I plan on explaining all my reasoning and decisions at the end of the story but I'll get to all that later. For now I'm going to shut up so you can read. Well Enjoi!**

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Chapter Eight: Can I Keep You?**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_I don't want to have sex with you. I want to be your friend. I want to be with you. I want you to marry me now. You know what I think about you? You know that my speed is you? I know I want you to be my wife and be with me the rest of your life. Do you know what I think about you?"- Descendents_

George and I are sitting on a park bench in muggle London. February is coming to a close and the warm days are getting more apparent. At present Brighton is spinning around in circles seizing the new found warmth. Pete is skateboarding on the path in front of us. My time is running out. I know this. Pete and Brighton know this. George knows this.

* * *

"Do you really have to go back to New York?"

"Yes I do. That's my home now. It's Pete and Brighton's home."

"I know I just thought…"

"I'm not needed here anymore. The magazine doesn't need me."

"I need you. Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You don't understand."

"Just like I didn't understand six years ago right?"

"It's not the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing. What about Brighton and Pete?"

"They're just going to have to learn to let go."

"So am I."

"I'm sorry George."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I just got too attached again."

"George I lo--."

"No, Hermione don't. It's okay. Don't worry about it."  
_He forced a smile.  
_"So uh… what day are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday."

"Are you taking one of those airplane things?"  
_I nodded.  
_"Do you want me to go with you to the airport?"

"Would you?"

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really really. If it's time with you it's time well spent."

"You knew I had to leave."

"I know I was just hoping I heard you wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"For the record I don't want to leave. I want to stay."

"I know. I know you do."

_I frowned.  
_"Lets stop talking about it."

"Good idea."

_Pete stopped his skateboard in front of us.  
_"Who died?"

"What?"

"Who died?"

_Brighton walked up.  
_"Yeah you guys look sadder then sad."

_George smiled at them.  
_"No one died guys. Your mum and I were just talking."

_Pete winked.  
_"Sure. Just talking."

_Brighton grabbed his arm.  
_"You go ahead and continue just talking."  
_She pulled him away and whispered something in his ear. He nodded._

_George chuckled and nodded towards them.  
_"I wonder what they're up to."

"I find it better to not wonder. I worry less."

"They're great kids Hermione. You did a really good job."

"Thank you. I love them so much George."

"I know you do."

"Sometimes I think I could be a better parent."

"You're one of the best parents I know."

"Really?"

"I swear on Merlin."

"Thank you."

"I only speak the truth."

* * *

Thursday couldn't have come quicker. I think it's because I didn't want it to so just to spite me Thursday arrived remarkably fast. All week long I wished I could stay and honestly I know I could. I just don't know why I didn't. I was running away again but this time I couldn't understand why. And this time my reasons weren't justified.

On Thursday morning I was woken up by tiny little kisses on my shoulder, George's kisses. I turned and burrowed my head into his t-shirt. He smelt like fresh laundry and peppermint. He always smells like fresh laundry and peppermint. Never again will I be able to smell those two scents and not be reminded of waking up next to George Weasley, never again.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine."  
_He whispered._

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"Nine."

"What time did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago. I made Pete and Brighton some breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Come on kiddo you gotta get up."

"I know, I know."  
_Except I rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep._

"I don't think so missy. Your plane leaves in an hour. Come on."  
_I grunted.  
_"I figured you'd be difficult."

* * *

He picked me up, sheet and all, and carried me into the bathroom. When I finally opened my eyes I heard the door shut and found myself sitting in the bathtub. I used my shower to convince myself I was doing the right thing. I mean Pete and Brighton got attached to George sure, but they didn't know he was their father. Oh who am I kidding? They're not stupid they just haven't said anything to me yet. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Where's my Gryffindor courage when I need it. Screw Voldemort, love is the final battle. Wow that was corny.

I was standing outside of the gate not wanting to let George go. I watched him as he bent down and hugged Brighton and Pete. His eyes were slightly glassed over. I looked at the twins and they too had tears in their eyes. Hell, my eyes were blurring too.

I kissed George Arthur Weasley one last time then I grabbed Pete and Brighton's hands and walked them down the hall leading to the plane. I willed myself not to look back. However, Pete and Brighton didn't. The entire plane ride home they asked the same questions. It was like a game of tennis, Brighton then Pete, racketing back and forth with me catching the balls in the middle.

* * *

"Why couldn't we stay?"

"Because we had to come home."

"Why can't we move to London?"

"Because we can't."

"But didn't you want to stay with George?"

"Of course I did."

"Well then why?"

"Look can you stop talking about it. Please. We're going home and that's the end of it."

* * *

Why the fuck did I run away again? This time it wasn't just me that ran away; I made the children run away too. What is wrong with me? I've been home for two weeks now and everyday I think about George. And everyday Pete and Brighton ask about him. They have hardly talked to me since we've been home and I don't blame them. I've cried myself to sleep every night. I want to write him but I still can't, except this time it's different. This time I have nothing to be afraid of.

It's been two weeks. The weather seems to be mimicking how I feel. It's raining now. It's been raining since we came home. I just heard the doorbell ring. I should probably get that.

I opened the door only to come face to face with a tall red haired man. He was dripping water and had an expression that showed he didn't know whether to smile or frown.

* * *

"Hi Hermione."

"George, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you."

"What?"

"Ron told me I was a prat if I didn't come and get you."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. Hermione, come home. Please."

"Come in the house."

"Not until you agree to come home with me."

"I want to George, I really do."

"Dammit Hermione. Marry me."

"What?"

" I love you. Marry me."

"Oh George."

"Please?"  
_I think he was crying but I couldn't tell because of the rain._

"Yes… yes I'll marry you."

* * *

I was practically lifted off of the ground when he kissed me. After a while I felt him smile against my lips then I heard a little cough behind me. I looked down and saw two almost identical grins looking up at George and I.

* * *

_Brighton giggled.  
_"Sorry to interrupt…"

"But we couldn't help over hearing…"

"That you're getting married."

"And well we were just wondering…"

"If George is our father."

_George looked at me and I nodded.  
_"Yeah guys I'm your dad."

_Neither looked surprised.  
In fact Brighton looked almost triumphant when she turned to Pete.  
_"Ha, I told you. I believe you owe me all your Chocolate Frog cards."

_George shared my confused looked.  
_"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Pete and I made a little bet. We both were convinced that you were going to end up together but he didn't think George was really our dad. I don't know why…"  
_She added as an after thought.  
_"We look exactly like you."

_He smiled.  
_"That you do, that you do."  
_He looked at me.  
_"Hermione, you're soaking."

"You should talk."

"Wanna go inside?"  
_I nodded.  
__He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me in._

"Wait I have a question."

"Yeah Pete, what is it?"

"Does this mean we're a family now?"

"That's up to your mum."

_Brighton looked up at me.  
_"Well Mom are we?"

_I couldn't contain my smile.  
_"I should say so."

_I felt George lean down and whisper in my ear.  
_"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I keep you?"  
_All I could do was grab his hand and nod. _

_

* * *

_

**--UnreadLetters**


	9. Epilogue: You Say Our Story Never Had An...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Airbrushed memories" belongs to Big Meanie. "You say our story never had an end" is all Off By One, not me. **

**Airbrushed Memories**

**Epilogue: All I Can Really Do**

**Epilogue: You Say Our Story Never Had An End**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_And everything else is irrelevant, to the story so far."-New Found Glory_

I can't believe I had to work on Christmas Eve. Oh well, if it meant being home on Christmas Day then I was all for it. The snow was falling good and hard as I walked out of the _Daily Prophet._ I had worked there for almost a year now. It was a pretty cushy job. As I walked through Hogsmeade I watched all those last minute shoppers buying things for their loved ones. Good thing I did that already. I hate Christmas shopping.

I finally came to our cozy little house. I smile every time I see it. It's a tiny little yellow cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It's surrounded by a white picket fence. There's a swing set in the back yard and a small garden of daisies (that never die) around the porch in the front. I could see their heads peaking out of the snow. There was a snowman wrapped in an old Gryffindor scarf sitting in the front yard with a snow angel made next to it. The snowman waved at me as I walked passed. I know what George and the kids did today.

I got to the porch and shook off all the snow. When I walked in I was immediately greeted with a warmth that only comes from one's own family. I love that warmth. I didn't get to dwell on it long though. By the time I hung my coat up a haze of red hair was running into my arms and pulling we toward our living room.

* * *

"Mom, mom guess what?"

"What Brighton?"

"Guess who gets to put the star on the tree?"

"I don't know… um… Oliver Wood?"

"Ha ha funny but no. Me… Dad's letting me put the star on the tree!"

"Is he now?"

_Pete came stomping up to me.  
_"Yeah he is. Stupid rock, paper, scissors."

"Where is your dad?"

"Kitchen."

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and saw George pouring a glass of orange juice.

* * *

"Boo."

"Ah, you so scared me."

_I kissed him.  
_"So what's this I hear about Brighton putting the star on the tree?"

"She won rock paper scissors."  
_He sighed.  
_"Pete's not too happy about it but I told him he could sprinkle the snow. That perked him up a bit."

* * *

I followed him into the living room. Brighton was sitting in a chair far to big for her reading a book. Pete was kneeling on the floor playing with a miniature quidditch set. I love them so much. I don't know what I'd do with out them.

* * *

"So who's responsible for the snowman?"

_Pete giggled at this.  
_"I am! But Brighton 'dressed'…"  
_He made quotes in the air.  
_"him, and made the snow angel next to him and Dad charmed him."

_Brighton giggled as well.  
_"And then we got in a snowball fight."

_George was smiling even wider now but I could tell he was trying to hide it.  
_"That's not something to laugh about. Snowball fights are very serious business."

_Pete burst out in obnoxious laughter.  
_"You're only saying that because we destroyed you."

_I raised my eyebrow and looked at George.  
_"They destroyed you?"

"I took pity on them."

_Brighton was laughing now too.  
_"I think we took pity on you, Dad."

"Well, I did teach you good I suppose."

"Bloody hell you did."

"Pete Morrissey Granger- Weasley what have I told you over and over again?"

"But you and Dad say it!"

_George looked thoughtful for a moment.  
_"Ah but mate we're not seven years old."

"That was a cheap shot."

"It was but it was also true."  
_Pete stuck out his tongue.  
_"You're gonna be like that now?"  
_Pete grinned.  
__George walked over very slowly and then feverously tickled him._

_Between laughter Pete was shouting.  
_"Fine, fine! I'm sorry! I won't say bloody ever again!"

"Fair enough."  
_He smiled at Brighton reading her book.  
_"Well Ms. Brighton what'd you say we get that star up?"

_She practically threw her book down.  
_"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

She walked over where he was standing in front of the tree. He handed her the glittering star then he easily picked her up and she placed the star on the top of the tree.

* * *

_He looked over at Pete.  
_"How about some snow?"  
_Pete shot up from his spot on the floor.  
_"Bring it on."

* * *

George handed him the fake yet realistic snow and Pete enthusiastically threw it on the tree. George lifted him up like he did for Brighton so Pete could get snow on the top.

My family and I sat around the living room laughing and talking the rest of the evening. It was only paused so Brighton and I could make some cookies. Around nine o'clock Pete was curled up in my lap and Brighton was in George's. Both children were fast asleep. George looked over at me and nodded towards the stairs. I nodded back and we carried them into bed.

We collected all the presents from our closet and levitated them down stairs. George and I arranged them in two little piles around the tree. We straightened up the living room and then stopped to observe our work. George wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my head.

* * *

"Bed milady?"

"Bed good sir."

"Wait I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"This."

* * *

Before I could say anything I was flipped over his shoulder and being carried up the stairs and into our bedroom.

* * *

"George Arthur Weasley put me down!"

"Why should I?"

"Because… I'll scream."

"Not good enough."

"What if I told you I was pregnant?"

_He stopped.  
_"Are you?"

"That depends on whether you put me down or not."  
_He sat me on thebed._

"Well?"

"Do you want me to be pregnant?"

"Do you want to be pregnant?"

"I'd be happy if I was."

"I'd be happy too."

_I stood up and faced him.  
_"Well then maybe I should get pregnant."

_He put his arms around my waist.  
_"And how would you go about getting pregnant?"

_He pulled me closer to him.  
__I kissed him.  
_"I think we can work something out."

_He kissed me back.  
_"Yeah I think we can manage."

_I kissed him again.  
_"Most defiantly."

_He kissed me back again.  
_"Yup."  
_Then we both tumbled onto the bed.

* * *

_

At six o'clock the next morning there was a bang on our bedroom door followed by Pete's shouting.

* * *

"Are you guys up?"

_Brighton's followed.  
_"Yeah we want presents."

_George grunted next to me and then turned his head towards the door.  
_"Don't you want to go back to sleep?"

"We tried that already!"  
_They said together. _

_

* * *

_

He removed his arm from my stomach and turned his body so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. He found his ancient pajamas in a ball on the floor. He silently put the bottoms on and then smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice how absolutely delicious my husband looked half dressed and sleep deprived.

* * *

"You have five minutes. I'm going to make coffee."

* * *

He pulled the shirt over his head, waved then slipped out the door. I heard him say his good mornings to the kids and then I heard three different pairs of feet make their way towards the living room. I got up threw on a dressing gown and headed after them.

When I got there George was leaning against the door way drinking one cup of coffee and holding another one. Brighton and Pete were already ravaging their gifts. I put my arm around George. He smiled and handed me the mug he was holding.

* * *

"I tried the stop them but they were too excited."

"I guessed as much. Good coffee by the way."

"Thanks."

* * *

We walked into the room and sat on the couch watching Pete and Brighton. When all the presents had been opened and breakfast eaten we were back on the couch with Brighton and Pete sitting on either side of us. I leaned over kissed George on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

_His mouth dropped but then formed into a smile.  
_"How do you know? It was only last night."

"I've known for a week now. I just waited to tell you."

"You've known you were pregnant for a week? You knew last night?"  
_I nodded._

"When is it due?"

"Sometime in August."

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"It is isn't it?"

"We're going to have a baby!"

"Yes we are. But right now we need to get ready to go over your parents'."

"I forgot."

"I know you did."

_Brighton looked up at me.  
_"Is everyone going to be there?"  
_I nodded.  
_"Are you really having a baby?"

_I nodded.  
_"But that's our little secret. You can't tell anyone."

_Pete smiled.  
_"We won't."

* * *

He slowly got up off the sofa followed by Brighton, George, and I. The twins raced up the stairs while George and I took our grand old time. He grabbed my arm and stopped me at the bottom step.

* * *

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too George."

"Happy Christmas."

"It really is."

"Come on we have to look presentable for the Burrow."

"Right. Forgot."

"Good to know I'm not the only one."

* * *

He and I walked up the steps hand in hand. I watched him all morning. I love how he helps Pete tie his tie. I love how he lets Brighton sit on his shoulders. I love how he holds my hand every chance he gets. I love how all I can really do is smile at how wonderful my unexpected life turned out.

* * *

**The End**

**--UnreadLetters**

**Author's Note: That's it. The end. It's over. I do hope you all liked it. There's a "chapter after this" and that just basically explains why the story turned out how it did. If you have any questions just e-mail me at Thanks for reading it!**


	10. To Whom It May Concern:

**To Whom It May Concern:**

This is a letter of sorts explaining to you why the story turned out the way it did. I felt it deserved an explanation. When I started writing the story it was and supposed to be a Ron/Hermione story. Actually, no it wasn't. It was about me. I ,like the Hermione in my story, am in love with my best friend (lets call him Sam). The first chapter of the story was written about Sam from my point of view. I was sitting in class watching him on the other side of the room and I just wrote what I felt. Later that day I was watching one of the Harry Potter movies with my brother. He strictly believes that Hermione and Ron are in love with each other. We were discussing this while watching the movie and he made a comment that really irked me. The comment was "Ron and Hermione are like you and Sam." It actually made sense to me. Later that night I was reading what I wrote that day, changed the words around and had a Ron/Hermione fanfic. (which is probably why Hermione was so out of character) I posted it as a short story/one shot but I got quiet a response so I chose to continue it. During a lot of the story Ron is modeled after Sam. Most of the conversations and/or interactions that Hermione had with Ron, I had with Sam. Ron found out Hermione liked him the same time and way Sam found out I liked him (Sam did the jelly bean thing too, but with a red skittle) but then I realized how repetitive my life, especially my relationship with Sam really is, so I added something to my story that wasn't going on in my life. I added George. I modeled him after my crush at the time. I didn't however want a generic story. A lot of the fanfics I have read all have that same oh I love him, he loves me, lets get married and I like them but I didn't want to write it like that. I didn't want my characters to live generically happily ever after. That's when I realized that Hermione couldn't end up with Ron. Well not in my world at least. Some of it was out of bitterness because I know that at the end of my real life story I won't end up with Sam so I didn't want Hermione to end up with Ron. I realized this however, somewhere around chapter twenty and it was far to late to change the Ron/Hermione context of the story. I hope those of you who wanted it to be Ron/Hermione forgive me. Sorry for this rant but I felt I should explain because I know a lot of people wanted Ron to end up with Hermione, and in a way I did too. But my reasoning were far more selfish. I hope that explains a lot. If you have any other questions you want to answer feel free to e-mail me at **crayons3eb at hotmail dot com.**Thanks again for reading it.

Sincerely,

**Caitlin**


End file.
